Worth It
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Daphne's Friend" by samanddianefan10, written by permission. Niles take his son to the pet shop to buy cat toys and realizes how lucky he and Daphne are. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Melinda (**samanddianefan10**) for writing "Daphne's Friend," and giving me permission to continue it. Wheels were turning for this rather quickly. Also I need to thank Melinda for inadvertently giving me an idea to include in here! *Hugs* for all of your love and support! Hope this lives up to the original. :)

Niles was the first one up. He quietly dressed and made his way down the hallway to his son's room. He entered and gently shook David to wake him. "Come on, son."

"Huh? Where are we going? Is Mom OK?"

"Yes, your mother's fine. But we're going to the pet shop."

David remained confused, but he got dressed without further complaint. Soon father and son were in the car. "I don't understand, Dad. I thought you didn't like Toby."

Niles smiled. His opinion of the family cat had changed considerably after he saw the way Toby had looked after Daphne in his absence. "Well, let's just say he's grown on me a bit. Now, we can't take too long, because I want to surprise your mom, OK?"

David nodded. Toby had become his best friend, and he loved his mom, so any chance he got to do something nice for the both of them, he was all for it.

They reached the shopping center and got out of the car. Niles glanced down at his son. Somehow, this felt like a secret mission they were on together. It might seem like an ordinary Saturday morning, but this might well end up being something they'd remember years from now.

When they entered the store, the smells, and the sight of so many animals in one place, nearly overwhelmed Niles. But he quickly calmed himself. Then he caught sight of the birdcages and was immediately transported back in time. He saw a pure white bird, and the memories came flooding back, although he hadn't thought about them in ages. "Baby," he whispered.

"Dad? Are you OK?" David asked, seeing that his father seemed to be in a trance.

His son's voice brought Niles back to the present. "Yes. I was just remembering an old friend. It's a long story that I'll tell you some other time." He took a deep breath, reminding himself to focus on the task at hand. "Now, let's go see the cat toys."

David nodded. They made their way to the appropriate section of the store. It didn't take long to pick out a slew of new treats and toys for Toby to play with. Then Niles noticed the selection of beds. There were even a few that were personalized with the pet's name on them. Miraculously, there was one that very clearly said "TOBY" on it. Niles picked it up at once.

"But, Dad, Toby's already got a bed in my room."

"Well, I think sometimes he might like to sleep in our room. If that's OK with you, of course," he replied.

David liked the idea that has dad was slowly warming up to the feline addition to the family. "Sure, that'd be OK." He smiled.

Niles nodded and took one more glance around. It seemed they'd found everything they needed. They quickly checked out and got back in the car. Niles drove, but then stopped when he found himself near a florists'. "Wait here while I run in for a minute," Niles instructed his son. Before David could ask why, Niles was out of the car. A few minutes later, he emerged from the shop, a dozen red roses in hand. "These are for your mother," he explained as he carefully placed the flowers next to where David sat.

Daphne hadn't meant to sleep this late. It's just that this pregnancy was so bloody exhausting. But she was surprised when she sat up in bed and realized Niles wasn't next to her. In a state of confusion, she made her way to her son's room, and found it similarly empty. Now she was truly beginning to worry. Just as she was walking downstairs, debating whether or not to call Martin, the front door opened. There stood Niles and David. Their son's arms were full, as he carried a large bag from the pet shop. In Niles' hands was a bouquet of roses. Despite her exhaustion, Daphne quickly reached the bottom of the stairs. Niles came straight toward her, while David showed Toby his new toys.

"These are for you, my love," Niles said.

With tears forming in her eyes, Daphne kissed her husband deeply. "What brought all of this on?"

Niles sighed, enjoying the feeling of Daphne's lips on his. "Well, I got to thinking about what you said last night, about how Toby took care of you while I was gone. I thought maybe I should thank him." He gestured to where David and Toby sat on the floor. "And when I passed by a florist, I figured I should thank _you_ as well."

"What for?"

"For everything. But, most of all, for this." He placed a hand on her belly.

Daphne laughed. "Oh, Niles. I know having a pet isn't really something you wanted. But I love you for putting up with all of it. Doesn't seeing our son so happy sort of make up for all of the other things that come with taking care of Toby?"

Niles glanced over at where his son sat, playing with Toby. The cat was licking David's cheek, and it apparently tickled, judging by the boy's reaction. "Yes, Daphne, it does."

As she watched the heartwarming scene, Daphne suddenly felt the baby inside her kick. It was a reminder that, soon, someone else would be joining the family. She knew all too well how much work it took to care for a baby. On top of everything else she did, it certainly seemed overwhelming. But Daphne knew without a doubt that all of it would be worth it.

**The End**


End file.
